1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a firing system for a firearm and, more particularly, to a firing system for a muzzleloading firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art of muzzleloading firearms to provide a nipple upon which is positioned a percussion cap used to ignite a power charge, thereby discharging a projectile. It is also known in the art to provide flint or primers to ignite the powder charge. One drawback associated with typical muzzleloading ignition systems is the exposure of the ignition system to the elements. Moisture and debris can incapacitate an ignition system, while wind and other environmental elements contacting the ignition system can dislodge the ignition system, preventing firing of the weapon.
Another drawback associated with the prior art is the shock, smoke and debris expelled from the ignition system being directed upward toward the shooter's face. Not only does such debris cause a hazard to the eyes of the shooter, but such debris can also cause the shooter to develop a flinch, as well as briefly obstruct the shooter's view of the target. While firing mechanisms such as that described in Post, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,193, direct the ignition blast away a shooter's face, such systems do not shield the workings of the firing system, allowing shrapnel from the ignition system to permeate the firing system, requiring more frequent cleaning of the firing system to avoid a malfunction.
Yet another drawback associated with the prior art is the location of the access to the ignition system. Access to the ignition system in most prior art systems is from above, which often prevents the utilization of a scope or similar optics. While it would be desirable to protect an ignition system from the elements, prior art systems which shield the ignition system are often difficult to field strip and clean. It would also be desirable to allow for the ignition and firing systems to be easily accessed in the field.
It would be desirable to provide an enclosed ignition and firing system which directs shrapnel and debris from the ignition downward, away from the shooter's face, allows the mounting of a scope or similar optics, and allows field stripping of the mechanism, while maintaining a high level of safety in operation. The difficulties in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.